


Take a bite of your salad

by Lia_Lia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Eating Disorders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 15:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_Lia/pseuds/Lia_Lia
Summary: A family dinner at the Malfoys. Except Draco can't eat.





	Take a bite of your salad

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning : eating disorders - abuse - use of violence

“Take a bite of your salad.

-No.

-Just take a bite of your salad.” Narcissa tried, her tone soft when her husband was harsh.

“I said no.

-There’s nothing to say no to Draco. Take a bite of you salad, now.

-I won’t.

-Listen darling, there’s nothing wrong with lettuce, I promise. Just eat your salad and you’ll be excuse for the rest of the meal.

-I can stay with you or be excused and get to my room, but I won’t eat.

-Draco dear

-Stop it Narcissa. He’s not five anymore and there’s nothing to bargain. Look at me son, you’re going to open your mouth, lift your fork and you’re going to take a bite of salad.

-Or else what, are you gonna shove it down my throat?

-If I have to, I will.

-Lucius.

-I’m not joking son. You take a bite of your salad now or else I am going to make you eat.

-I’m not going to eat.

-It’s salad for Salazar sake! I promise you son, you’re not going back to Hogwarts until you’ve gained weight.

-You can’t keep me here! I’m in seven year, I have my NEWT at the end of term!

-Then you’ll take them next year.

-Father!

-Eat.

-I can’t.

-I’m tired of this, Draco. Open your mouth.

-No.

-The same game twice a day. Aren’t you exhausted?

-Let me leave the table, please.

-Not until you’ve eaten.

-I won’t.

-Open your mouth. Open your mouth or I’ll open it for you.””

Seeing Lucius rise from his chair, Draco clenched his jaw, his gaze following the steps of his father toward him.

“This is my last warning, son.”

Draco clenched harder as his father took a grip on his mandible. His eyes watered slowly as the pain grew sharper, but he kept his mouth closed and his opened, fixed on his father’s. He wasn’t going to change his mind.

“Lucius, please, stop. You’re hurting him!

-Does he give us another choice? Open your mouth and eat Draco! I promise you I’m going to make you eat every fucking meal until you eat them by yourself!

-Darling please, open your mouth. You’re only making things worse for all of us.

-Right, then.” He shrugged, backing off. Draco took a deep breath, holding back his tears as his father suddenly raised his wand. “Imperio.”

19 notes


End file.
